


the one with the jeepney and quiz

by cacographist



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, jeep sex jk, word vomit
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacographist/pseuds/cacographist
Summary: seongwu never thought that heavy traffic can be a blessing





	the one with the jeepney and quiz

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first fic ever so please go easy on me
> 
> in honor of onghwang month and buwan ng wika i did this PARA SA MASA LABYU PH
> 
>  
> 
> i wrote this in less than two hours so its basically word vomit forgive me

‘ _Di na ba uusad ‘tong traffic? Late na ko, yari nanaman kay Edita. Hindi ko pa nga naaral report ko e. Lakas ng loob niyang magpa-quiz ‘di naman nagtuturo. Dalawang oras lang tuloy tulog ko._  
_Reklamo ni Seongwu sa utak niya habang inaantay na umandar ang jeep na kasalukuyang naipit dahil sa ginagawang tren_.

Hindi pa nga pala siya nakakapag-bayad kay manong kaya nag-hanap siya ng barya.

"Bayad po." Sabi niya sa isa pang pasahero na katabi niya. Dalawa lang silang asa jeep ngayon dahil alas-nuebe na (pero eight-thirty ang pasok niya) at sigurado siyang pumasok na yung mga iba pang estudyante. ‘Di ata siya narinig ng katabi niya dahil sa lakas ng tugtog ni manong na walang kasawaang Bboom Bboom. Tinignan niya kung mukha bang tulog pero hindi naman. Wala rin namang earphones nakayuko lang at may binabasa yung lalaki. "Bayad po." Subok niya ulit pero wala pa rin. Nai-inis na si Seongwu mukhang mapalalaban siya ngayon ah.

"BOSS PASUYO NAMAN NG BAYAD KO OH!" Sigaw niya at nagulat yung katabi niyang mga two-seats apart agwat sa kaniya na asa kaliwang upuan ng jeep habang siya naman ay sa kanan.

"NAG-AARAL YUNG TAO! DALAWA LANG TAYO SA JEEP MAGKABILAAN PA, IKAW NA MAG-ABOT NIYAN" Ganti nung lalaki, ‘di lang pala siya basta lalaki, president ng block nila.

"GAGO! MINHYUN?" Napa-mura na lang siya sa loob niya kasi ‘di niya inakalang umabot ng ganung kalakas na boses yung kalmado nilang president.

"SEONGWU?" Nagulat rin si Minhyun.

"Pasensya ka na. Babawi kasi ako sa quiz ‘di ako pwedeng magka-dos." Habol ni Minhyun nang may pagtawa.

Nahiya naman ang pagkatao ni Seongwu kasi madalas lagpas sa dos nakukuha niya.

"Ayos lang. Sorry rin kala ko ‘di mo ko naririnig e." Natawa rin si Seongwu dahil’di niya inakalang matatagpuan niya sa gantong estado president nila. Na yung laging may hawak na librong president kaya rin palang mag-cram.

Inabot na niya bayad niya kay manong driver habang nanahimik silang dalawa. "Bayad po oh Araneta lang."

"Kaya mo naman pala iabot e." Asar ni Minhyun sa kanya.

Natawa lang si Seongwu at pinanood bumalik si Minhyun sa pagbabasa.

"May notes ka ba diyan? ‘Di ko kasi natapos reviewhin yung huling lesson." Tanong ni Seongwu sa president nila dahil sinasabuhay niya talaga ang pagiging resident crammer sa batch nila

"Ah oo eto o." Sagot ni Minhyun at pumwesto niya ng maayos at sinenyasan si Seongwu na umupo sa tabi niya.

"Tapos mo na ba basahin?" Tanong ng dakilang crammer nang may hiya.

"Hindi pa." Sagot naman ng president na focus pa rin sa notebook niya.

Hindi naging ganun kadali ang review nila dahil si Seongwu ay may tanong dito tanong doon buti na lang at maintindihin si Minhyun at masaya lang na tinuruan si Seongwu. Naisip niya na maswerte magiging jowa ng president nila dahil matalino ‘to. Gwapo pa, bulong ng utak niya.

‘Di naman mapigilan ni Seongwu na titigan mukha ni Minhyun habang tinuturuan siya. Dati pa naman niya alam na gwapo ang presi nila pero ngayon lang kasi niya nakasama ng dalawa lang sila at tabi pa. ‘Di naman kasi niya nakakasabay si Minhyun sa biyahe dahil lagi siyang late kaya gusto niya malaman kung bakit nga ba late si Minhyun ngayon.

Hindi naman sa may crush ano pero kung ganto kagwapo nagtuturo sa kanya ay talagang sisipagin siya. Nagkaroon tuloy siya ng inspirasyon para ipasa ang quiz mamaya nakakahiya naman kung babagsak siya pagkatapos ng ilang beses na pagpapaliwanag ni Minhyun ng iba’t-ibang bagay tungkol sa Accounting.

Napatigil si Minhyun habang pinapaliwanag ang konsepto ng mga special journal kay Seongwu nung napansin niyang asa babaan na sila.

Dahil madiskarte si Seongwu sa mga bagay-bagay hinawakan niya ang pulso ni Minhyun habang pababa sila sa jeep. Buti na lang hindi kita ni Minhyun yung mukha niyang namumula na ngayon. Pero mas mabuti para kay Minhyun dahil ramdam na niya na ang init ng mukha niya hanggang tenga.

Wala namang reklamo o ginawa si Minhyun na protesta kaya hindi bumitaw si Seongwu hanggang sa tumawid sila. Ngiting-aso naman ang binigay ni Seongwu kay Minhyun nung binitawan na niya siya. Samantalang maliit at hiyang ngiti lang si Minhyun pero iniiwasan niya tignan si Seongwu.

Sabay silang pumasok at sabay ding napahinga ng maluwag ng mabasa sa board na cancelled ang quiz dahil may meeting ang faculty.

Napa-ngiti ng malaki si Seongwu nang tignan niya si Minhyun

“Gusto mo kumain?” Tinapik ni Seongwu ang likod niya sa isip niya dahil marami pa rin siyang alam na da moves.

Mukhang gulat si Minhyun at naka-ilang segundo pa bago siya sumagot.

“Ah sige.” Mukha pa siyang nagdududa sa mga bagay-bagay.

“Tara may alam akong tapsihan.” Sabi ni Seongwu at hinawakan ulit sa pulso si Minhyun at hinatak siya palabas ng room.

 

•••

 

Malaki ngiti ni Seongwu at mukhang proud na proud habang hinawakan niya si Minhyun habang naglalakad sila sa hallway. Naramdaman niya ang gulat ni Minhyun nung hinawakan na ni Seongwu ang kamay at pinagsama ang mga daliri nila. Tinignan niya si Minhyun at mukhang nakangiti rin pero nakayuko naman.  
  
“Ambilis mo masyado ah.” Asar ni Minhyun pero malaki naman ang ngiti habang tinignan niya mga kaamay nilang magka-hawak.

“Last sem na ng last year natin, nanamnamin ko na.” Sagot ni Seongwu at hinatak na niya si Minhyun para takbuhin na yung tapsihan na gusto niya.

Natawa lang si Minhyun at sinabayan si Seongwu sa pagtakbo.

Nagpasalamat na lang siya sa sarili na nakalimutan iset ang alarm kagabi kaya siya na-late ngayon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this mess
> 
> yes i titled this like friends episodes
> 
> ill think about it if i wanna continue this
> 
> HAPPY ONGHWANG MONTH LABYU ALL


End file.
